


亚梅/AM 写给未来2035年的你

by 112years



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 亚梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/112years/pseuds/112years
Summary: 亚瑟收到了一封信Arthur got a letter.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	亚梅/AM 写给未来2035年的你

亚瑟走了很久走不到尽头，他站在一张信纸的空白处。

收到信是万圣节的晚上，看起来像是是可笑的恶作剧，但他还是不受控制地打开了这封信——十八岁的少年总是有那么点好奇心。

然后他睁开眼睛便发现自己落在了信封里，仰头是信封的边缘和桌上台灯洒进来的光。真是难以置信，他看着变小的自己和旁边硕大的火漆印记。  
于是他好奇地开始沿着信纸边缘向里面走。

深处并不是暗蒙蒙的，流光回转中依稀可见梦里的王城，像海市蜃楼。王城的名字突然出现在亚瑟的脑海中——“卡梅洛特”。

虚幻的光影里两军交战，踏马而过一身戎装的骑士，雷雨交加，浴血奋战的人一个个倒下，亚瑟迷蒙中看见好像有呼风唤雨的魔法师，然后一切又变的朦胧。走过的路途好像在读一本书的故事，慢慢地讲述一个王城的传说。

他终于走到尽头，信纸没有边缘，尽头连接着河流的是参差不齐的草岸，河流安静仿佛没有流动。停在岸边的是一叶小船，信里怎么会有河流呢？他迟疑着踏上那艘船。

风景是平静的，风和河流都为迎接他的到来而欢欣鼓舞。他踏上船，仿佛驶向归途，有不知道从何处来的熟悉和紧张。

梅林第三千六百九十二次路过这里的时候，他像之前的三千六百九十一次一样脚步停顿半秒，然后准备继续往前走。不同寻常的这一次走了两步他若有感应回头，水天想接处是一条熟悉的船，在行走归程。

"Take heart, Arthur will rise again. " 耳边响起年代久远的话。太阳又重新升起。

远处驶来船迫不及待地靠岸了，年迈的巫师看着比印象里更加年轻的少年，他知道他会过来问路。

翻涌的情绪平静后梅林看着他的眼睛和陌生的衣装，远处来的人身上夹带着异世界的气息。他阖上眼睛隐藏，告诉走向他面前的少年：“沿着这条路往回走，你可以回去。”

路途上的一幕幕在脑海里再播，亚瑟迟疑地看着面前头发苍白的巫师，沉默半饷，伸开双臂拥抱了他——像他金色的头发，像午夜明亮的月色，像清早温暖的阳光，他再一次照亮了这里，温柔又坚定。

“好久不见 ”  
沉默等待的一千年终于有了音信。

**Author's Note:**

> 写给2035的一封信，平行世界的魔法师梦见一条吐着火焰的龙，那条龙告诉他写一封信寄给金色头发的王子。于是他在信上写了一个魔法传送阵，信封外写了亚瑟的名字，信纸上魔法阵中心写了梅林大魔法师的地址。  
> （2018旧作）


End file.
